


No Second Miracle

by KazOfScotland



Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Death, Final Goodbye, M/M, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: They had already received one miracle, but what was the chances of Vinny and Jamie receiving a second miracle. A midnight call and a last chance to say I love you
Relationships: Vinny Cruz/Jamie Reagan
Series: KCAWS 30 Days Autumn Writing 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948771
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	No Second Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31 Day Writing Challenge prompt: Major Character Death  
> Flufftober prompt: Midnight Talks  
> KCAWS Prompt: American Football.

Jamie Reagan couldn’t help but smile as he leaned over to grab his phone from the bedside table. He knew who was phoning without even looking. It was late and he knew that his boyfriend would just be getting home.

Vinny loved football whilst Jamie preferred basketball, so whilst Jamie had spent their day off at home with his Grandpa, Vinny had driven out of state to see a football game. He had hoped that he and Vinny could have just spent the day together but after the shooting at the BItterman projects, he couldn’t say no to Vinny’s desire to go to see a football game.

“Hey,” Jamie greeted when Vinny stayed silent upon the phone being answered. It used to be extremely unusual for Vinny to give Jamie a chance to speak first, or at all. Recently Vinny had been getting back to his old self. However it had taken a lot of work and rehabilitation. Which was why Jamie was worried about the fact that he had to start the conversation as it was similar to how he had been in the immediate aftermath of the shooting. “What’s wrong, baby?’

‘I just wanted to say I love you, Jamie Reagan.’ Vinny’s voice was quieter and more breathless than normal. There was something in his voice that was making Jamie worry even more. It reminded him too much of the night that Vinny had nearly died, the night when Jamie had had to hold Vinny in his arms as he had started to bleed out. That was the first time that Vinny had ever said that he loved Jamie and it was also the first that had Jamie had realised that he returned the sentiment.

“I love you too, Vinny.” Jamie would never not return the sentiment especially after how close he came from never being able to share those feelings. “What’s wrong, you don’t normally sound like this?” He could faintly hear sirens and screaming in the background, and he could tell that something was wrong. Something serious was extremely wrong and Vinny was trying to hide it.

Vinny Cruz couldn’t believe his luck. He had survived being shot and bleeding out in the Bitterman Projects, and now he was finally back at work, all be it on desk duty, but he was back. Today was his first day off since returning back to work, and whilst he could have stayed at home with Jamie, the one thing that he had missed a lot was football. It was his favourite thing to do, to watch, to travel for.

And traveling for a football game was exactly what he had done, however, at this exact moment he was wishing that he had just stayed in New York with Jamie. He wasn’t sure how long he had been in this position, he knew that he had been knock unconscious at some point, but right now he had no idea what was really going on. The one thing that he knew was that he was stuck and he was hurt, and that meant that he was scared.

He wanted one thing, one person. He wanted Jamie to be there, because as it turns out, whilst the Reagan could be extremely annoying, he was also amazingly good at being calm in a crisis. However, calm in a crisis that didn’t involve a stranger was something that Vinny was incapable of, and given his current situation that did not see to be a good thing. So he did the only thing he could, he reached for his phone despite the crippling pain that it caused and dialled Jamie’s mobile. He knew it was late but they frequently had midnight talks both on and off shift so he knew that his boyfriend would eventually answer the phone.

He kept thinking about everything that he wanted to tell Jamie, especially if this was the very last time that they would ever speak, he thought back to that night in The Bitter End and everything that had rushed through his mind. In fact he was so caught up in those thoughts that he never realised that Jamie had answered until he asked what was wrong. And then he had no idea how he was going to tell him that this was more than likely the last time that they would ever speak, that they would never see each other again.

“I just wanted to say I love you, Jamie Reagan.” He meant every word that he said but he could also feel his voice growing quieter and quieter. He knew that it was not a good thing, he could hear shouting and sirens in the background and he knew that that meant that help was coming, however he felt that it was going to be too late.

‘I love you too, Vinny.’ He never heard anything more than that though, he had been fighting off the blackness that had been threatening to engulf him, and that is exactly what happened, the blackness overcame him and then he slipped off. It was different from last time, last time he had been in a situation like this he had drifted into the blackness but was still aware, but this time he was floating. He could feel himself just disappear from where he was and that this time he was not going to be coming back.

Jamie stayed on the phone even after Vinny stopped responding. He just kept hoping that he would hear an answer, hear a voice. He couldn’t stop pacing up and down the kitchen whilst his dad and Grandpa watched whilst his hands were shaking. He could just feel it deep down inside that the outcome of this was not going to be a happy ending.

And then he heard it. He heard a voice saying; ‘He’s gone.’

At that moment his heart broke, and his phone fell to the floor. He knew that their relationship had only gotten to this point because of a miracle, but all he could hope for was that he was going to get a second miracle, that somehow Vinny’s phone had ended up next to someone else as well, but he didn’t think that his luck was going to be on his side.


End file.
